ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Heart-Racing First Date
Sakura's Heart-Racing First Date (さくらのドキドキ初デート, Sakura no Doki Doki Hatsu Date) is the 3rd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Allies". Summary Sakura's class goes on a school trip to Tomoeda's aquarium. Sakura is thrilled with the penguin live show, but a mysterious whirlpool materializes in the tank and nearly drowns one of the penguins and the trainer. Touya, her brother, appears, working part-time as a feeder, and dives into the water, freeing the penguin and trainer. At home, Sakura makes pancakes whilst informing Kero of the situation. Kero is more interested in the pancakes, but is puzzled by the event. Touya comes back from work, forcing Kero to flee upstairs. Sakura becomes quite sheepish around Yukito and she asks him if he would like pancakes while he and Touya study. Sakura later delivers pancakes to Touya's room, Yukito claiming he got a feeling she was coming. The love-struck Sakura goes to her room where Kero suspects the Watery card is behind it, explaining about the four elemental cards, and tells Sakura she will need to create a strategic plan to capture Watery. Sakura contemplates potential plans, pondering how to capture water. After school, Tomoyo gives Sakura a pair of mobile phones developed by her mother's toy company, one for her and one for Kero, Tomoyo possessing a third phone herself. The girls go their separate ways, but Sakura becomes worried she will fail as a Cardcaptor. She runs into Yukito, who offers to take her to a restaurant as thanks for the pancakes. Sakura thinks of this outing as a date, and returns home overjoyed, contacting Tomoyo with the good news. The next day, Sakura meets Yukito but is shocked when they go to the aquarium. Kero and Tomoyo follow them, intending to find Watery and film Sakura's first date. Sakura is amazed by the aquarium, and Yukito takes her to the building's restaurant, where Touya now works as a waiter. The huge fish tank in the middle of the aquarium suddenly breaks, flooding the aquarium. Sakura is pinned underwater by the Watery, but Yukito finds an axe and breaks down a door, allowing the water to drain from the room, taking Watery with it. Touya rescues Sakura, taking her to the first floor where Tomoyo and Kero are. Kero suggests they capture Watery that night, but Sakura asks why her friends are in the aquarium, but they dodge the question. Yukito apologizes for not being able to get any shaved ice, inspiring Sakura on how to capture Watery. That night, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero sneak into the aquarium. Sakura and Kero lure out Watery, using Sakura's incredible speed, leading it down to the aquarium's freezer where it is trapped with Windy and frozen solid. Sakura successfully captures Watery, and is grateful to Yukito. In the ''Cardcaptors dub, the plot about Sakura going on a date with Yukito is altered, with the two of them meeting by coincidence at the aquarium. Sakura's plan to capture Watery (referred to as "Water" in the dub) is more tricky, Kero telling her she must create a combination with two cards to successfully capture Watery, although this plot point is not carried over in Sakura's eventual battle with the Earthy card. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery (Debut)|link=The Watery ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Used= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Sealed= ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Blue Water Jester Costume.png|Blue Water Jester Costume (Debut)|link=Blue Water Jester Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Jester Collar.png|Kero's Jester outfit (Debut)|link=Kero's Jester outfit Quotes *'Sakura': (after Touya ate her pancake) You're so mean! (starts hitting Touya) You ate without asking! Those were the hot cakes I bought with my allowance! *'Kero': Come to think, you're right. There's no way you would drown, Sakura. You don't have much beyond your athletic abilities. *'Sakura': What do you mean, not much else? I won't give you hot cakes anymore, then! *'Kero': (about Sakura and Yukito) What, they're not even holding hands? Kids nowadays... *'Kid': Mr. Plush Toy! *'Kero': Young one...You'll get hurt if you mess with me. *'Kero': It's hard to capture things with no solid shape, like water. Watery is one of the higher magic spells Clow Cards too. The four basic elements of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind are rather difficult to use. Furthermore, Watery is an offensive card, so it's got quite a temper. *'Kero': Someone almost drowned? Was it you, Sakura!? *'Sakura': No, Kero. You weren't really listening to me were you? Notes Difference between the manga and episode *The Watery attacks during the penguin show at Tomoeda Aquarium instead of Tomoeda Academy's swimming pool. *Sakura doesn't have a date in the manga. References to the Clear Card Episode * In episode 9 of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card anime series, which this episode had throwbacks and similarities to the original episode from the original Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. Difference between CardCaptor Sakura and CardCaptors * In CardCaptor Sakura, during the scene Sakura and Kero were eating pancakes together, Kero was paying attention to Sakura describing what happened at the aquarium. In Cardcaptors, however, not so much. * In CardCaptor Sakura, after Toya/Tori takes a bite out of one of Sakura's pancakes and Sakura gets mad about it, we see a scene with Yukito showing up and they have a pleasant conversation, with Sakura swooning over him. She comes back to her room in her infatuation. In Cardcaptors, however, as soon as Sakura got mad at Tori for eating her pancakes, the scene cut off to a commercial break, and when the commercial break ended, jumped right into Sakura talking with Kero about the Clow Cards. * In CardCaptor Sakura, Sakura and Yukito went out on a date to the aquarium, where he intended to buy her a shaved ice cone in return for the pancake. In Cardcaptors, Sakura was going to the aquarium to investigate the water card, finds out that "Julian" was going there too, and they decide to get some ice cream. * Cardcaptors added in flashbacks to Sakura obtaining the Windy card for the first time, and the times she captured the Fly and Shadow cards. * In Cardcaptors, Kero was trying to test Sakura by telling her that she needs to use a combination of two of her first three cards, Windy, Fly, and Shadow, to capture the Water card. In CardCaptors Sakura, she only had those options because they were the only cards that she had at that point. Leave it to Kero-chan! Segment Blue Water Jester Costume is featured. LITK EP03 1.png|The costume's hat. LITK EP03 2.png|The costume's shoes. LITK Blue Water Jester Costume.jpg|Full view of the costume. Navigation Category:Episodes